The invention relates to a method for machining by lathing an elongate workpiece having a longitudinal axis, which workpiece is chucked in a fixture and is rotated at a machining speed about an axis of rotation, a turning tool which performs the lathing being fed transversely, in particular radially, with respect to the axis of rotation and/or tangentially, and the cutting speed of lathing resulting from the rotation of the workpiece in relation to the turning tool.
The invention relates, further, to a lathe with a fixture driven by a rotary spindle and with a tool carrier capable of being fed transversely, in particular radially, to the axis of rotation of the rotary spindle and/or tangentially and having a turning tool.
Such methods and devices for the lathing of workpieces are known in the most diverse possible forms, the workpiece being rotatable about a central axis, the axis of rotation, and the tool being capable of being fed radially or else tangentially.
For many workpieces, however, lathing of this kind is unsuitable, for example for turbine blades which have hitherto often been chucked in relation to an axis running approximately through them in the longitudinal direction and also have been moved in relation to this axis, but on which a milling tool engages.
Such a method for the machining of turbine blades requires a large number of feed axes for the milling tool, of rotary drives and of mutually adapted drives and controls. In this case, the cutting speed arises from the very high rotational speed of the tool of 8000-12000 rpm, as compared with turning.